Two captives in love!
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: What if Shalimar and Emma never joined Mutant X, but was taken captives by Eckhart? Based on ES so it's all slash.


Disclaimer: Very much not mine

Pairing: It should be obvious by now, Emma and Shalimar.

AN: Okay, so I think this is in an AU. At least Emma and Shalimar don't know much about Mason Eckhart and they don't know too much about Adam either.

-

It had been the same for almost two years now. Two years, she couldn't believe it. 24 months as a captive. 730 days as someone else's slave and she could do nothing about it. She hated how the subdermal governor restrained her and never let her fully exploit what her animal side needed her to do. She felt trapped and cooped up and there would be times when her body was going crazy because they never let her feral side take over. What they didn't know was that the more they restrained her, the wilder she became. It had come to a point where she felt like her body was exploding and she could suddenly attack a guard because of her need to hunt and get release. But then there was Emma. Sweet, adorable Emma who could make her forget all about her need to be free and independent. Whenever she was near Emma she would be like the most obedient dog alive. Emma made her heart melt and she could feel her knees go weak every time Emma touched her.

It didn't take her superiors long to understand that by keeping Emma close to her, they had her under control, or at least as much control they could get over her. That's probably why they decided to unite the two of them. What nobody knew though was that it was even more between them than what met the eye; they were closer than anybody would ever believe.

They were sharing a room in a huge building owned by a secret agency. It was actually quite nice and cosy not to mention pretty huge. Their superiors said it was because they were the best agents they had, and obedient persons were taken better care of then disobedient persons.

They were left alone most of the time, except from when they had to go out on missions. Shalimar figured the reason was because everyone was afraid of them. She remembered the first few months she spent as a prisoner. She tried to kill everyone who came in her way, but the pain from the subdermal governor had made that impossible after a little while. All the guards would laugh at her and some of them could hit her just for fun. They hadn't feared her then, but not long after, Emma had been brought in. When Shalimar and Emma had met it was like an immediate connection and when the guards started to bother her too, Shalimar had went completely uncontrollable and crazy. She had nearly beaten all the guards to death and they weren't able to stop her because she was so pissed off and furious that she lost control of her body and mind. After that most of the people in the building was afraid of her and everyone tried their best to avoid Emma and Shalimar and just leave them alone.

Of course she didn't mind that at all. When she thought about it she and Emma had had some pretty wild and memorable nights. Just the thought of it made her excited deep down in her belly. She knew that she loved Emma with all her heart and she knew that Emma felt the same, but they were too scared to let each other know. They had never actually said the words because of fear that someone might find out and use it against them. They knew that in here the walls had ears and they wanted to make sure that if anyone should ever eavesdrop or monitor them all they would find was two women who apparently had casual sex just to pass the time. But they both knew it was so much more and they wished that some day they could get out of this place and start a real life where they could nurse their love and do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted.

She sighed. It was all just a dream, they would never get out of this place and a part of her mind told her to give it up, but another part told her that if she kept the hope, someday it would come true. She stepped out of the elevator and saw Emma already standing outside the door, waiting for her. She gave her a short smile before they both knocked on the door and walked in.

"Ah, Miss Fox, Miss DeLauro, how lovely to see you both."

Both girls kept quiet.

"I have a little mission for you two, but first thing first. You two seem to have been less caring these last few weeks and I need you both to be perfectly clear about where we are standing with each other. I think a little reminder would be in place."

The door opened and a man in uniform walked in.

"May I introduce you to my new, should I say "watcher," Harrison Wayton. He is here to give you a lesson I believe, isn't that right Mr. Wayton?"

"Yes, Mr. Eckhart."

He placed himself in front of Emma and looked at her for a second, just enough time for Shalimar to wonder what the hell he was doing, before he hit her in the stomach. Shalimar felt her anger growing and her blood starting to boil.

"Are you hitting a woman?" She said with a hateful voice.

He just looked back with a vicious smile before he hit Emma again, this time in the face.

Shalimar lost control and released a punch, but the man had been expecting it and moved a step away from her before pushing at a button in his hand. Shalimar felt enormous pain move down her spine and out into the rest of her body.

Eckhart was smiling. "You see, Miss Fox, since you are much stronger than most "freaks" we have raised the strength of the electricity going through your body. We don't want any disobedience here."

"Really? I suggest that if you want me more obedient you stop hurting us and start treating us with more respect."

She leaped forward landing beside Wayton and before he had time to react she had taken a hold of his head and in one quick movement broke his neck.

Eckhart sat in his chair, rigid and Shalimar sensed his fear. She didn't really care about him though, she knew that it didn't gain any of them if she killed him, so she walked over to Emma instead to make sure she was alright.

After a while Eckhart cleared his throat. "Right then, one of the guards outside will inform you about your mission. You will both of course be escorted by agents."

Both women walked out without a word.

As the door closed behind them, Eckhart sighed and said to himself: "Well that went very well," before he pushed a button, calling for a new agent.

-

AN: What do ya think? Should I continue? I really wanna know what everyone thought of it…I'm begging…


End file.
